Just a Dream
by ClaryxJace2007
Summary: It started out great but ended bad. Clary was glad it was just a dream. Clace Fluff Oneshot


I was standing by my locker, putting my books away. I could see my fiery red hair swishing as I bent.

"Oh my god, there's this totally hot guy outside of the school, he going tk be my boyfriend." Amelia, the queen bee of the school, said as she came up to me. She is wearing so much makeup that she looked like a barbie doll.

"I know we're going to be together forever." As if. Jace is MINE. We'd always be together because I love him so much, and if there is a life after this I'll love him then too.

"Yea right, but listen up, that guy is mine, and anyone who says otherwise can go die in a hole. No one loves Jace as mu h as I do!" I stomped my foot for extra emphasis. By now a VERY big crowd has come. But that's good cos now everyone knows that Jce is mine.

"LISTEN UP PEOPLE," I say very loudly. The hot, fit man outside is mine! Not yours so go on with your life and if you get within two feet of him I'll personally cut you up with my seraph blades!"oops I wasn't meant to say that last bit. Oh well they wouldn't understand anyway.

Brandon, who's currently Amelias boyfriend, like her hundredth one, cos seriously that girl can't keep a guy if she paid them, comes up to me."Hey babe -"

"I already told you Brandon! I have a boyfriend. I don't want to be with you. Ur ugly." Seriously, this guys been hitting on me since sophomore year. He won't take no for an answer.

Just then, he leans in closer and nearly kisses me. But he doesn't make it cos just them Jace comes along and lifts him off the ground. I'm rubbing my lips cos they feel all disgusting and just watching my hot boyfriend getting all overprotective and angry.

He looked so GOOD.

"Of you ever touch my girlfriend," he growled, "ill make sure that that's the last thing you'll ever touch." He then threw Bandon on the ground and came up to me.

"Clary.." He muttered. "Clary" I just couldn't take it anymore. He looked So hot. Sue me. You'd probably kiss him as well. Who wouldn't when you have a boyfriend like Jace.

I leaned in close and crashed my lips to his ones. His hand gripped my waist and mine grabbed onto his hair. I kept kissing him, until someone pushed by us, btu Jace just pushed them back, and so we carried on kissing. I could kiss him all day. He just kisses so good.

Eventually we pull away, and I look into Jace's eyes like molten lava and I whisper, "I love you so much baby."

"And I love you more, I used to think that to love is destroy but your love doesn't destroy me, it mends me."

Someone suddenly called out, "Aww, that's so adorable. I ship them so much." I smiled at Jace and he just smirked his arrogant smirk. Sometimes he can be very arrogant, but life without him would be worthless, and so I love him.

Another girl called out. "OMG totally! I think they should be called Jary."

"Eww that's groos. I think Clace."

Jace was pulling my arm and leading us through the crowd. We got outside and hopped onto his motorbike and we flew into the air over New York. Its really big and busy. I Love it so much.

"I love you you know." I shout over the wind.

"I know."

We then go down and then land on a roof. But there's someone there. Sebastian. No. He's dead. He has to be dead.

"Hello little sister. How are you and brother." He walks closer and I shrink behind Jace. He puts his arm out.

"Stay away from him Clary!" he shouts as he pulls out his seraph blade.

I listen and look from the side because i haven't finished my shadow hunter training yet. I'm watching holding onto a small dagger for protection. Hopefully Sebastian will die for good. I can't look at him without wanting to cry.

"Jace watch out there's a duck!" Sebastian shouts.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screams Jace so loudly that I hear a nearby window crack. Sebastian is now above Jace, with his sword over his heart. I started crying. Not Jace. He can't kill Jace. I live him too much.

"No." I shout. I ran towards Sebastian and threw myself over Jace's body. I will die before he does.

"Okay fine then, sister." Sebastian raises the sword above his head and it shines in the moonlight. He brings it down...

I wake up. I am so happy that I am living and Jace is as well but I am still crying. Jace had heard me so he woke up. "Hey baby. What's the matter?" his hand is stroking my back and hair. It feels very nice. I carry on crying.

"Shhhh," he said. I tried to but I just couldn't.

"What was your bad dream about."

"You were dieing and then Sebastian was here and he was about to kill us and we were going to die!" I manage to choke out. I can't think about that dream. Its too sad. It keeps making me cry.

"What can I say to make you feel better?" he sayd.

"Say you'll never leave me." Jace can't leave me. I won't be anyone without him.

"I won't leave you."

And like that my tears go and I nearly strangle Jace cos I'm hugging him so hard. He hugs me back. Soon it turns into a kiss then a make out session.

I completely forget myself when I'm kissing him, so much so that I don't notice Alec open the door.

" Ahhhh! My eyes. I need bleach. Help, Maggs. Help me Magnus!"

We break away and start laughing. I laugh sk hard I fall off the bed. Alec still moaning and Magnus comes up muttering something about us.

It doesn't matter because Jace is laughing with me and I know Alec is okay.

The End.

**_Did you like it? It was my first fanfic here. I don't care about flames. I just want to know you're honest opinions. Take into consideration that I'm a little bit younger than most people. Thank you for reading! If you liked it make sure to favorite so I know if I should do more._**


End file.
